The following invention, as stated in the summary contained in this description, refers to a dental implant and operative method of implantation, being of the type comprising a body that is threaded into the jawbone and which is provided with a blind opening via which the appropriate securing and fastening bodies for the dental prosthesis are located, in such a way that the implant presented here has a hollow configuration with various angular cuts and/or drilled holes having been made in its base, the implants being individually presented in their respective receptacles, duly sterilized, in which, prior to their implantation, they are kept for a certain period of time in a bath of mononuclear cells washed with a McCOYS culture medium, these cells having been obtained from a blood extraction, duly treated, taken from the actual patient at the moment in which the implant is carried out.
In this way, and with the mononuclear cells introduced in the receptacle, the aim is to carry out an incubation of the implant for approximately half an hour at a temperature of 37xc2x0 C., causing the cells to adhere to the implant and minimizing the risk of rejections, as well as facilitating osteo-integration by provoking rapid growth of the bone.
So, the container receptacle for the implant has a cap to which is joined the implant via an intermediate body, in such a way that in the implantation of the implant in the jawbone the cap itself is used as a tool in the operation of threading the implant into position so that the intermediate body is extracted along with the cap and next the extender bush is positioned threaded to the implant, as well as the remaining elements of the implant in itself, by means of the appropriate tools. In addition, in this way, at the same moment of positioning the implants, some pieces having the general shape of a hollow truncated cone are also positioned with some joining bars between them enabling the actual prosthesis of the patient to be positioned, duly adapted.
The dental implant that is presented has application in odontology, being able to be used for the implant of a single dental piece or several pieces, in such a way that by using several implants the full denture can be secured, enabling it to be released in order to facilitate inspections of the state in which all the implants are to be found.
With the passage of years, odontology has undergone considerable advances, aiming as far as possible to avoid extractions of dental pieces in such a way that, when it is necessary to do this, the extraction can be replaced by a fixed prosthesis and, in the extreme case of a total absence of dental pieces, by a fixed denture in relation to several points of the jawbone.
So, in the absence of dental pieces, temporary or permanent bridges are positioned, comprising elements of one or more artificial teeth fixed to a support that rests on the natural contiguous teeth.
If there are a considerable number of dental pieces missing, their replacement is done by means of a partial denture, while if the absence of dental pieces is total, then full dentures are resorted to.
In such a way, the drawbacks displayed by dentures that are not fixed are considerable and, since some time ago now, the trend has been towards prostheses that are fixed in position.
So, we can mention European Patent No. 126,624, which claims priority of Spanish Utility Models 272,292 and 279,140, in which separate fixed dental implants are claimed one of them comprising of the assembly of a pair of bodies, one of them being provided at one of its ends with an external thread for being secured to the jawbone, while in relation to its other end it has a central axial opening via which is introduced an end of the second body bearing the dental prosthesis, the two being secured together by pressure.
The axial central opening of the body fixed to the jawbone is made according to two diameters, the outer one being larger and being provided with an annular groove close to the section of greater diameter, with this threaded body also being provided with a annular groove in its free base into which is located an O-ring joint.
In the same way, the body bearing the dental prosthesis has its end embedded into that prosthesis and is provided with two annular projections, while its emergent cylindrical end has an staggered undercut in accordance with the internal diameters of the threaded body. An annular projection also existing, located in the smaller diameter end close to the staggering where an O-ring joint is located, partially introduced into the internal annular groove corresponding to the threaded body.
Likewise, the second implant is composed of two independent pieces, one of which is fixed to the jawbone and the other, bearing the prosthesis, is secured to the first by pressure, the body threaded to the jawbone displaying a central axial opening according to two diameters, the more external section of smaller diameter being provided with a thread and the larger diameter section close to where the smaller diameter arises having an annular recess, while the second body has a general shape of a cylinder, having an annular undercut in relation to the position of the prosthesis and a second undercut, also annular, close to its free base.
The union of both bodies will be done by providing the pair of undercuts made in the cylindrical body bearing the prosthesis with their respective O-rings which, when that body is fitted under pressure to the body threaded to the jawbone, will remain in relation to the annular undercut made in the section of larger diameter close to the threaded section of smaller diameter and in relation to its upper base.
So, the system of both is based on the resolution of forces materialized by the pair of O-rings giving the body bearing the prosthesis a movement similar to that of a natural tooth.
In the actual processing of said European Patent, British Patent 2,063,680, European Patent 0000549 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,290,255 and 1,397,067 were all regarded as antecedents, these last two merely belonging to the technical field.
In relation to British Patent 2,063,680, we can state that it claims an implant for the jawbone, comprising the union of three elements, which are intimately related to each other at the same time as one of them, the most external, is integral with the jawbone, in such a way that the implant becomes a single piece without any system of resolution of forces.
On the other hand, European Patent 0000549 claims an endoprosthesis comprising a cylindrical body provided on the inside with axial slots and whose outer surface is provided with a thread, the upper end of it being finished in a conical shape.
This body is intimately joined by a solid body provided on its outer surface with certain axial slots complementary to the inner slots of the external body, thereby defining an integral body that behaves as if it were a single body, in such a way that it does not display any system of resolution of forces either.
We can also mention Invention Patent P9602451, from the same applicants as this current paper, which claims a xe2x80x9cdental implantxe2x80x9d that comprises a shaft that is fixed to the body to which the prosthesis is attached and an extender bush fixed to the body of the implant, this shaft being traversed by the extender body in such a way that with respect to its internal end the shaft displays a pair of radial projections in a diametric position to each other, which remain in relation to the corresponding undercuts made in the internal end of the extender body.
Moreover, in order to permit ferruling the implants following their immediate insertion, some pieces having the general shape of a truncated cone are joined to the bodies receiving the prosthesis by means of a screw, these pieces displaying one or several radial threads for the securing of certain studs that make them integral to each other.
In addition, as is well known in haematology, starting from a blood extraction, preferably peripheral, conducted in large hospitals or specialized laboratories, mononuclear cells can be obtained by means of adequate treatment requiring time and cell growth accelerators. These cells can then be used in surgical operations to be performed on the actual patient later on, preferably in implantology or transplants, thereby achieving an increase in these cells.
This present report describes a dental implant and an operative method of implantation being of the type of implant comprising a body that is threaded into the jawbone via which the appropriate securing and fastening bodies for the dental prosthesis are located, characterized in that the implant body displays an axial cavity along its entire length and that its internal base for implantation displays drilled holes and/or angular cuts in its lateral surface that define end tabs. The implants are presented individually in their respective sterilized receptacles, being joined to the cap body of the receptacle via an intermediate body, the cap body defining a cavity with respect to its external base, in which is housed a body made of rubber or similar material, the cap body of the receptacle being provided with one or several traversing openings for accessing the internal cavity of the receptacle in which the implant is arranged which, prior to its implantation, is immersed in a bath of mononuclear cells with a McCOYS culture medium for a defined period of time and at a defined temperature.
The cap body of the receptacle for individually housing the implants, displays an internal truncated conical extension, the internal base of which is made to form a cavity with a diametric projection, to which the implant body is attached via the intermediate body for joining with the cap, while the lateral truncated conical surface presents one or various traversing openings via which it is possible to introduce an injector needle containing mononuclear cells washed in a McCOYS culture medium, obtained from a peripheral blood extraction, duly treated, taken from the actual patient on whom the implant is going to be performed.
Of course, the union of the intermediate body with the cap body of the receptacle will be able to be made by different means, since all in all it is a matter of creating a joint between both that will permit them to be handled.
Moreover, with the operative method that forms the object of the present invention, the separation and subsequent growth of the mononuclear cells is achieved quickly and operatively in small clinics without needing specialized laboratories, and this can be done at the moment when the operation is being performed at local level, without having to be admitted to a hospital.
So, once blood has been extracted from the patient on whom the implant is going to be performed, by means of the use of receptacles provided with an anticoagulant (for example, citrate), at the moment in which it is going to be handled, the blood is emptied into a receptacle to which the same quantity of serum has been added and this mixture is then emptied into a receptacle containing a cellular separator of density 1077 (e.g., ficoll). It is then centrifuged for a predefined length of time in order to obtain a division into three layers, the lower one of red corpuscles, the central one of mononuclear cells (of density 1077), and the upper layer of plasma.
Once the central layer of mononuclear cells has been separated, it is washed once with McCOYS culture medium in order to eliminate both the ficoll as well as other residues that might have come from the previous treatment, and a second wash is performed with a MCCOYS culture medium. It is then introduced into the receptacle containing the implant body or bodies that are going to be used.
After that, it is then incubated for a short predefined time at 37xc2x0 C. in order to produce growth and adhesion of the mononuclear cells to the implant body, and it is then ready for its immediate implantation into the body of the patient.
The implant body, with the mononuclear cells adhered to it, is implanted by means of the actual cap body in the corresponding opening in the jawbone, permitting the subsequent positioning of all the components for the securing and fixing of the prosthesis by means of the appropriate tools.
So, the implant body will remain implanted in the jawbone with the intermediate body being withdrawn along with the cap body, so that the shaft with the extender bush and the body to which the prosthesis is fixed can then be positioned. There is the possibility, as claimed in patent P9602451, that in the case of dealing with several implants, a piece can be attached to the bearer bodies of the prosthesis between which some bars are fitted to which the patient""s actual denture is positioned at the same instant, thus permitting the patient to leave the dentist""s surgery with the own artificial denture already positioned.
In order to complement the description that is going to be given below, and with the aim of aiding a better understanding of the characteristics of the invention, this description is accompanied by a set of plans in which figures, the most characteristic details of the invention are represented, in a way that is intended to be illustrative only, rather than restrictive.